<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Socially Unacceptable Pickup Lines by korns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337219">Socially Unacceptable Pickup Lines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/korns/pseuds/korns'>korns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Determined Gon Freecs, Drugs, Embarrassed Killua Zoldyck, Food, Fraternities &amp; Sororities, Ghosts, M/M, Marijuana, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Vampire Bites, Vampire Killua Zoldyck, Vampires, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Gon Freecs, Witches, not suitable for vegetarians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/korns/pseuds/korns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon Freecss is the new lone wolf on a campus founded on cliques, frats, and sororities for paranormal species. With everyone and their grandmother trying to recruit Gon, the co-op where Killua and his rag-tag team of mixed-species seems to be the last place on Gon's list.</p>
<p>Until Gon agrees to visit under the pretense of meeting a ghost and maybe, <i>possibly</i> hitting on Killua while he's there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Socially Unacceptable Pickup Lines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Omg I'm a day late I apologize on behalf of my incompetence.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><strong>W</strong>hen Killua was younger and possessed a significantly higher level of self-importance, he became interested in the existence of “someone special”. He wasn’t convinced that his interest stemmed from romantic tendencies—far from it. He was more or less perturbed by this particular person’s existence. So much so, in fact, that he spent an absurd amount of time observing from the outskirts of their shared lecture halls wondering why in Satan’s godforsaken name this “special someone” was majoring in English when the guy had the comprehension skills of a toddler.</p>
<p class="p1">This person was Gon Freecss.</p>
<p class="p1">Killua’s absurd amount of time spent—or rather, wasted—studying the less-than-subtle art of Gon Freecss “contributed to his failing grades” (quote, unquote). Killua, who graduated high school as valedictorian of the class with the workload of multiple AP courses that would make university fly by in a breeze. All of his general education requirements were covered because of it, so now all of his focus was on his major.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>And Gon Freecss, apparently</em>, he thought, pressing the pad of his thumb idly against the sharp point of his left canine. He pricked his skin with it and watched the dark, empty gap close over in a neat patchwork of fresh skin cells.</p>
<p class="p1">He pursed his lips as his mother went on and on over the phone. He considered hanging up, but she had <em>literally</em> 24 hours, seven days a week to keep calling. <em>Maybe I could ask Alluka to cut all the charging cords in the house so her phone battery dies?</em> Killua wondered to himself.</p>
<p class="p1">“—This is so unlike you! And we have tickets to Spain at the end of June—we’ll have to cancel your flight and—Maybe I should send Illumi over to check in on you more frequently. Make sure you aren’t partying too much with those… <em>ridiculous</em> bloody mutts and <em>beasts </em>you’re always hanging out with.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Ma, I’m not even partying that much. <em>Maybe</em> three times a week, if that,” Killua said with a roll of his eyes. He only had one human friend—Zushi—who would balk at the concept, but being a vampire had its little pleasures.</p>
<p class="p1">Like having <em>literally</em> 24 hours, seven days a week to do whatever the hell he wanted. Or at least, 16/7, since his professors liked to think that their coursework would take upwards of eight hours a day.</p>
<p class="p1">“Well pardon me for not trusting you,” she said. “You’d do so much better if you attended a university closer to home. It’d be easier for you to concentrate at home!”</p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t think concentration is the issue here, Ma.” Concentration absolutely, <em>definitely</em> was the issue.</p>
<p class="p1">“I know it’s not your intelligence that’s the issue. And if it is, you can blame that on your father’s genes.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Of course,” Killua drawled, rolling his eyes. “Listen, I gotta go. Sorry about ruining the summer trip plans, or whatever.”</p>
<p class="p1">“You’ll be more than sorry next time I see you. I was really looking forward to traveling with you again and now you’ve sabotaged that whole affair—”</p>
<p class="p1">Killua sighed. His attempt to ditch the conversation failed, and so he sat through another several minutes of his mother’s chatter before ultimately forcefully shutting the conversation down by hanging up. He slapped his phone onto his desk and groaned. His forehead soon followed with it.</p>
<p class="p1">When his phone rang again, he expected it to be his mother, but instead, Zushi’s name was on the screen. His hesitance to answer vanished immediately.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh, thank God,” Killua sighed in relief.</p>
<p class="p1">“That’s awfully sacrilegious of you to say,” Zushi teased. “Unless you have something to say about oh, I don’t know, <em>not</em> being our lord and savior?”</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m the only god I see around these parts,” he laughed, spinning around in his office chair. He settled with a foot on the edge of the seat, eyes out the window. “But I take it you didn’t call to confess your sins…”</p>
<p class="p1">“Nah, I’m just here to make some to confess about,” Zushi said, and Killua grinned, his tongue pressing against the tip of one sharp fang. “It’s nothing chaotic, just a get-together at the co-op in an hour.”</p>
<p class="p1">Killua checked the time on his watch. The co-op was an interesting (some might call it <em>sacrilegious</em>) conglomeration of students from their university not unlike a fraternity. It was far from the sacred structure of the nearby frat houses on that cursed street, though, and it garnered the attention and disdain of everyone within spitting distance. Killua had gotten his fair share of scornful looks from students of all backgrounds—vampires, demons, angels, witches, and were-people alike.</p>
<p class="p1">Okay, well, they all got pitiful and disgusted looks from angels regardless of who they hung out with (those prissy bastards).</p>
<p class="p1">Fraternities were known to be segregated cliques—werewolf packs, vampire clans, demonic cults—so the fact that the co-op boasted samples from each clique was beyond their realm of understanding.</p>
<p class="p1">Also, the fact that humans were blended into the mix was more than a little alarming to them. Humans were on the lowest rung of the social ladder, and while they would never stick around long (finicky little things, dying and all that) the co-op entertained them, Zushi included.</p>
<p class="p1">Killua pursed his lips. <em>Maybe that’s why the angels look at us weird?</em> he wondered, because angels always flocked around the humans like goddamn leeches.</p>
<p class="p1">“Alright, I’ll bite,” Killua hummed, and Zushi chimed, “That’s the spirit! ‘Cause that kid the fraternities are trying to recruit is coming tonight, so we gotta make a good impression.”</p>
<p class="p1"><em>That kid</em> could otherwise be known as a “special someone”. Killua would be lying if he said he wasn’t keeping tabs on the guy. From every party to every lecture they shared, Killua was fascinated by Gon Freecss.</p>
<p class="p1">AKA the most wanted werewolf on campus as per this year’s fraternity guidelines, it seemed.</p>
<p class="p1">Were-people were about as common as you’d expect. They tended to be absolute animals when it came to family matters, and it made Killua gag every time he saw the statistics on it. They averaged <em>five children. Five of them! Per family!</em> No wonder there were so goddamn many of them. But with the diversity, variety, and hierarchy, were-people tended to act like they were all goddamn Pokémon cards. Rarity, superiority, et cetera that only their kind could differentiate.</p>
<p class="p1">And apparently, according to Killua’s werewolf friends, Freecss’ was prime meat.</p>
<p class="p1">Too bad for them that Freecss was a lone wolf who just liked to abuse his guest privileges at every fraternity house <em>including</em> the co-op.</p>
<p class="p1">It was because of this that, when Killua showed up, he found every single goddamn one of his werewolf friends in an absolute tizzy. Leorio looked like he was on the brink of having an aneurysm, Kurapika had a knife (don’t ask why), and Ikalgo grabbed hold of Killua the instant he crossed the threshold and cried, “Do I look okay? How do I look? Okay?!”</p>
<p class="p1">“You look fine, dude,” Killua said, barely holding back a laugh. He caught sight of Retz looking bored as hell while Kurapika could be seen through the kitchen archway aggressively chopping food in an absolute frenzy.</p>
<p class="p1">Retz took a drag of her blunt, arms folded over her chest, as Killua gave her a what-the-fuck look while Ikalgo fake-sobbed, falling all over him. He ended up at Killua’s feet, hugging him around the knees.</p>
<p class="p1">“I can’t imagine what it’s like at Sigma Pi before Freecss shows up,” Retz commented. Sigma Pi was the neighboring fraternity led by some alpha Killua had only met once—Chrollo, he was pretty sure. They threw the biggest raggers of the century (supposedly, Killua was too young to know but his ancient, crusty brother, Illumi, would have a better opinion on that).</p>
<p class="p1">“They get better each time,” Killua said, half-kicking his leg to get Ikalgo the <em>fuck off of him. Christ.</em></p>
<p class="p1">Ikalgo flopped onto the ground, whimpering. Killua flicked his hands as if to rid them of Ikalgo’s nonexistent dog slobber.</p>
<p class="p1">Killua stepped over his body to walk over to Retz. She passed the blunt to him when he reached for it. He took a long, slow drag of it and the taste of it was awful but ultimately pleasant. While blood cravings were constant, it was refreshing to taste something <em>different</em> for a change.</p>
<p class="p1">They watched Ikalgo attempt to recover and fail until smoke curled over Killua’s lips and he passed the blunt back. “Zushi here yet?” he asked through the smoke.</p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah, he’s in the basement. I think him and Knuckle are summoning Uvo so he Gon can meet him,” she said.</p>
<p class="p1">Knuckle was a witch in the co-op and could be considered a part of the makeshift coven that Retz and the other witches in their group (more or less) accidentally developed. When the co-op was established, their predecessors were a pure coven of witches that, through the years, started integrating other creatures. Mostly, they started fraternizing with demonic cults and reached out to vampires from there. Werewolves were a relatively new inclusion and, ultimately, caused all of the drama that they were now dealing with.</p>
<p class="p1">Angels were overrated.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>Can you tell I’ve got beef with angels?</em> Killua thought, grimly as he made his way down to the basement with Retz on his heels.</p>
<p class="p1">The basement was where, once upon a time, their ghost of a werewolf friend had been ritualistically massacred around the time fraternizing with other cliques pissed off the alphas in neighboring fraternities. And, now, Uvo’s ghost haunted the building and had for years before Knuckle ever made contact. Knuckle was an especially adept medium.</p>
<p class="p1">It was dark and dingy down there where Killua and Retz stumbled across Zushi and Knuckles’ ominous arrangement. Zushi was sitting crosslegged on the ground nearby, hands clasped on his ankles, just barely illuminated by the circle of homemade candles sitting in pools of cooled wax on porcelain dishes.</p>
<p class="p1">Killua held his breath (not that he had a breath to hold), but he could hear Retz suck in a sharp breath, fascinated. Her wide, blue eyes were alight amidst the warm candles that surrounded Knuckle’s painted arrangement on the concrete. He had seen this set up plenty of times before but every time, without fail, he startled at the first crackle across the paint.</p>
<p class="p1">An electric current pulsed along the stripes, flickering at first. Knuckle’s brow was furrowed, eyes shut, and his jaw ticked in concentration as the stretches of electric light steadied, the flicker leveling in bright strips across the pentagram.</p>
<p class="p1">They were all so focused that, were it not for Killua’s sharp hearing, he might have missed the sudden spike of chaos on the floor above them. He looked up at the ceiling as Leorio’s footsteps raced down the hall directly over them. He looked back at the stairwell, which meant that he missed the exact moment the energy spiraling across the floor zapped Uvogin into fruition.</p>
<p class="p1">Retz gasped, startling Killua. He turned back, only to groan in annoyance. “<em>Fuck</em>, I can’t believe I missed it,” he whined.</p>
<p class="p1">Uvogin looked just as Killua remembered him: a classic display of alpha energy with a posture well over six foot and hair reminiscent of the 80s. His shirt was a plain, nearly glowing white above a pair of equally plain white pants. From the ghosts Killua had met, they all seemed to wear the same thing, and Killua supposed that it was better than them being in their birthday suits every time they wanted to manifest.</p>
<p class="p1">Uvogin clasped onto Knuckle’s extended hand in a solid bro-shake. Zushi leapt to his feet, beaming, as Knuckle said, “Hey man, how’s it going?”</p>
<p class="p1">Uvogin laughed. “Oh, you know how it is. Nothing new—but I might have heard a certain something from—”</p>
<p class="p1">Retz yelped immediately, “I told you to stop eavesdropping! Gods, Uvo!”</p>
<p class="p1">Uvogin threw his head back laughing. He slapped an arm over Zushi’s shoulders and gave the guy a shake. Zushi looked positively minuscule when pitted up against Uvogin. And then, after a second, he swept Zushi up with a roaring laugh. Zushi flopped like a rag doll, giggling in Uvogin’s arms.</p>
<p class="p1">“Gotta get all my hugs in before I start fading, eh?” Uvo said, and hearing that brought Killua one-step closer to the stairs and away from that particular fate. It didn’t go unnoticed. “Where do you think you’re going, <em>huh?</em>” Uvo said, and Killua cursed, dashing up the stairs in the blink of an eye.</p>
<p class="p1">The door hinges squealed and nearly gave way to Killua barreling through, slamming the door shut just in time for Uvogin to ram straight into it. The thud sounded more like a gunshot. “<em>FUCK!</em>” Uvogin screamed, “I forgot I’m solid!”</p>
<p class="p1">Killua half-collapsed against the door, laughing his ass off until a particularly familiar scent hit him from down the hall.</p>
<p class="p1">He straightened, both hands still braced on the door.</p>
<p class="p1">There, down the hall, stood the man of the hour in a green flannel and skinny jeans. Behind him stood the entire rest of the co-op, all the wolves watching with awe in all their eyes at the sight of Gon-fucking-Freecss making his way to the basement to meet Uvo for the first time.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>Well, this is awkward</em>, Killua thought.</p>
<p class="p1">“I, um—” Killua started, helplessly. He jerked his hands away from the door, gestured awkwardly to the basement, and said, “Funny story, you see, I just—” before <em>bolting</em> in the opposite direction.</p>
<p class="p1">If he had a pulse, he was sure he’d be blushing like mad.</p>
<p class="p1">He was on the third floor of the building before he could even process what he had even run from. His back in the wall, all motion ceasing in the instant it took him to realize that his first words to Gon Freecss had been, “<em>I, um</em>,” and “<em>Funny story, you see, I just—</em>”</p>
<p class="p1">He slapped his hands over his face and groaned. There he was, perpetuating every damn stereotype that vampires were antisocial gremlins. How <em>pathetic of him</em>.</p>
<p class="p1">So he did the only thing he could do in a situation like that: hide until the threat (Gon Freecss) was gone. Thus was how he found himself back on the roof of the co-op.</p>
<p class="p1">The co-op was a three-story rectangular monstrosity with a flat rooftop and raised brick ledges. He dug around Kurapika’s room for a blanket before making his way up the narrow (mostly) hidden staircase that looked more or less like the type of place where a murder would happen and result in the entryway being bricked off to hide the body. Killua shut the door behind him, but that did little to prevent other party goers from trickling in little-by-little to spend a bit of time under the moonlight. Mostly, though, it was quiet where Killua laid on the ground summoning his inner corpse.</p>
<p class="p1">Eventually, he was disrupted by the absolutely silent approach of Uvogin, who grew more and more quiet with every hour. His voice had turned to a distant, hollow whisper as he leant over Killua, who had his eyes closed until a cold draft gave him the impression that he was being watched.</p>
<p class="p1">He peeked open an eye and found Uvo leaning over him.</p>
<p class="p1">“Fuck, you scared me,” Killua groaned, rubbing a hand over his eye.</p>
<p class="p1">Uvo smiled and said, “That’s my job, ain’t it?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Hardly,” he said.</p>
<p class="p1">Uvo straightened, crossed his forearms over his chest, hands flat along his shoulders. “Aren’t you supposed to be laying like this?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Asshole,” Killua laughed. He pushed to his feet. “You heading out soon or something?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah, ‘bout that time of night,” he said, looking down at his nonexistent watch. He pointed to Killua and said, “Next time I’ll get a hug outta you.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I’d like to see you try,” Killua said. He raised a fist and Uvo bumped it, but Killua felt nothing.</p>
<p class="p1">Off in the distance, they heard something crash. Both Killua and Uvo looked across the alleyway to their neighbor’s house. The thump of a heavy bass was coming from Sigma Pi’s party, and through the first floor windows they could see the flashing, colorful lights of their dance floor. People were screaming with laughter, singing lyrics to a song Killua didn’t care to know.</p>
<p class="p1">Killua looked back at Uvo, who was now observing the skyline. “Every time I come up here, I see something new,” Uvo said. He smiled at Killua and tapped his elbow against Killua’s arm. “Can’t see through the windows without Knuckle’s magic.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Ah,” Killua hummed. “Does that bother you?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Eh, you get used to it,” he said.</p>
<p class="p1">Killua looked down at his feet, scuffing his shoe against the edge of the blanket. “Did you talk to that new kid at all?” he asked, raising an eyebrow up towards Uvo.</p>
<p class="p1">Uvo folded his arms and said, “Yeah. Sweet kid. Him and Zushi are, like, best bros now or something.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Really?” Killua laughed. Zushi had been excited for Freecss to visit, so it relieved Killua to know that Freecss wasn’t an <em>entire</em> disappointment.</p>
<p class="p1">But also—<em>he</em> was Zushi’s best friend. How dare the new kid steal that spot? He grimaced at that reaction and reminded himself that Zushi could befriend whoever he wanted. It didn’t matter to him in the end.</p>
<p class="p1">“Anyway, I just came up to say goodbye,” Uvo said. With that, his feet began to descend through the floor.</p>
<p class="p1">“Alright. See ya later, dude,” Killua said, distracted until the very moment Uvo’s eyes became level with his own. Uvo kissed his cheek on his descent, and Killua yelped and rubbed at the spot with a curse. Uvo’s ghostly laughter vanished beneath him and the floor. Killua stomped on the ground and yelled, “<em>Asshole!</em>”</p>
<p class="p1">Which prompted someone from the backyard to shout up, “Hey, that isn’t very nice!”</p>
<p class="p1">Killua blinked, because that voice sounded a whole lot more present than Uvogin’s far-away voice. He leant over the ledge, frowning, and that frown morphed into abject horror at the sight of those two devils standing down there like they <em>weren’t</em> just eavesdropping on Killua and Uvogin—<em>Zushi and Freecss</em>. Zushi was shushing Freecss, staggering from the drinks and looking guilty as hell.</p>
<p class="p1">Freecss pulled a hand out from one pocket and raised it in an innocent wave. “Hey!” he said.</p>
<p class="p1">Killua’s jaw dropped. He caught it before it could fall off the roof and knock one of them out. “I wasn’t—That wasn’t directed at <em>you</em>, you narcissist!” Killua shouted back.</p>
<p class="p1">Freecss cupped his raised hand over his ear and yelled, “What? I can’t hear you over the sound of my ego!”</p>
<p class="p1">Zushi giggled behind his hand.</p>
<p class="p1">If Killua could turn red, he would have in that moment. Instead, he cursed at him, jabbed a finger down at them, and shouted, “I’ll fucking snipe your ego from up here if I have to!”</p>
<p class="p1">“Considering it’s the size of the Empire State Building, that shouldn’t be a problem for you!” Freecss shouted back.</p>
<p class="p1">Killua groaned and ducked down to snatch up the blanket. He couldn’t even avoid the guy from the rooftop. Before walking away, he turned back and said, “For the record, I have <em>excellent</em> aim!”</p>
<p class="p1">As he marched away back to the stairs, Freecss said, “I hope it’s as good as Edward Cullen in that baseball scene from <em>Twilight</em>!”</p>
<p class="p1">Killua had just opened the door when <em>that goddamn reference was made</em>. His lip curled in annoyance, a hollow, grim laugh escaping him. <em>No one</em> made <em>Twilight</em> references on <em>his watch</em>.</p>
<p class="p1">He turned, hand still on the door, and yelled, “It’s <em>better!</em>” before turning and slamming the door behind him on the way down the stairs.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Suffice to say Killua really was not prepared to ever have to talk to Freecss again.</p>
<p class="p1">Freecss had a habit of acting estranged after every party, like the night before hadn’t happened. He had seen it plenty of times firsthand—people who shared their lecture hall coming up to Freecss the next day after watching the guy perform a keg stand at Epsilon Delta’s Homecoming party only to be asked, “<em>Sorry, what’s your name again?</em>”</p>
<p class="p1">So really, he wasn’t at all expecting to stare at Freecss’ empty seat across the hall only to turn and find the guy squeezing his way down <em>Killua’s own aisle</em>.</p>
<p class="p1">Killua stared at him like he had gone insane.</p>
<p class="p1">Freecss smiled apologetically to the people he squeezed past before at long last collapsing into the chair next to Killua. He sighed obnoxiously, settled in, threw an arm over the back of the empty seat next to him, and met Killua’s startled red eyes.</p>
<p class="p1">Killua blinked.</p>
<p class="p1">Freecss’ stupid face split into a cheeky, sharp-toothed smile. “Hi,” he said.</p>
<p class="p1">“Uh, hello,” Killua said, like he was some goddamn studious gentlemen from the early 1900s instead of a goddamn millennial having a crisis in the middle of a college-level English course.</p>
<p class="p1">He had never existed so damn close to Freecss in his entire life, and now he could see why all the werewolves on campus pissed all over themselves just to get a look at the guy. It didn’t matter what he smelled like—Killua’s sense of smell wasn’t exactly <em>supreme</em> anymore, except for when it came to iron, flesh, and blood—but he could only imagine what a werewolf would smell right now sitting so close to Freecss.</p>
<p class="p1">Instead, Killua was just entranced by how goddamn <em>warm</em> the guy was. Like a fucking furnace. A bonfire, even, so toasty that Killua could feel his stone-cold skin practically melting. A memory of his that was buried so far down resurfaced—like running cold, trembling, frigid fingers under warm water.</p>
<p class="p1">Gon’s golden eyes dipped down to Killua’s notebook where he had been color-coding his notes like some goddamn sorority girl. “That looks nice,” he said.</p>
<p class="p1">Killua looked down at it and put both hands over the page to hide it. “You’re talking to a modern day Picasso, clearly,” he said.</p>
<p class="p1">Gon grinned, putting his water bottle to his lips. “Oh yeah? Did you know him personally <em>back in the day</em>?” Gon said.</p>
<p class="p1">Killua stared at him dully. “Dude, I’m twenty.”</p>
<p class="p1">Gon snorted and coughed on his water. He sputtered, the back of his hand pressed to his mouth. As he recovered, Killua turned the page in his notebook like nothing had happened. He cleared his throat.</p>
<p class="p1">“Anyway,” Gon rasped, awkward. He cleared his throat again, brow furrowed, and turned fully to face Killua. “I’m sorry. This is—I’ve never talked to a vampire before.”</p>
<p class="p1">Killua glanced at a nearby wolf who had tried to talk to Freecss in the past. She was looking at them and whispering to her friend. “Scream it from the rooftops, why don’tchya?” he said. He dragged his eyes back over to Freecss and said, “It’s fine, though. I don’t mind, really.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Okay,” he said, and his smile could have cured cancer. Maybe.</p>
<p class="p1">Something struck Killua as odd. He rose an eyebrow at the guy and asked, “You’ve never talked to vampires before? Where are you from?”</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m from Alaska,” he said.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>Okay, well, that makes sense</em>, he thought, because vampires tended to stick to warmer climates. Without, well… <em>bodily functions</em>, they tended to freeze up in cold temperatures, and Killua quite liked having full function of his limbs.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh,” he said.</p>
<p class="p1">“Are you from California?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah.”</p>
<p class="p1"><em>Well this is awkward</em>, he thought, because it felt a helluva lot like freshmen year talk. He scratched at his hair before dropping his hands back down to his notepad. He tapped his pen irritably before sucking in a deep breath to speak, only to wind up speaking at the same time Freecss said, “Hey, I was wondering—”</p>
<p class="p1">They both stopped. Killua held onto his breath at the sight of heat flooding Freecss’ cheeks and ears with pink. He swallowed hard as Freecss looked down and gestured to Killua. “No, you go first.”</p>
<p class="p1">Killua cleared his throat and said, “I was just gonna say that Zushi liked having you at the party last night. He was excited to meet you.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Aw, that’s cute,” he said, beaming wide.</p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah, it is,” he agreed. “What were you gonna say?”</p>
<p class="p1">“I was just gonna ask if you wanted some of my blood,” Freecss said.</p>
<p class="p1">They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Before Killua could even form a coherent sentence, Freecss startled and said, “Was that—? I’m sorry, was that too forward? I’ve just always wanted a vampire to bite me.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m—” Killua started, mortified. He put a hand over his face, dragged it through his hair, and started packing up his things once he decided that no response was anywhere <em>near</em> appropriate to scream in an occupied lecture hall. “I’m just gonna… go,” he said.</p>
<p class="p1">Freecss yelped and reached for Killua’s arm, saying, “Ah! I’m sorry! I take it back! You just seemed so cool—ignore me! Ignore that question, that was stupid of me—”</p>
<p class="p1">Killua stared down at the idiot sitting in front of him. Gon Freecss was giving him those wide, glistening puppy-dog eyes like <em>that</em> would convince Killua to entertain his ignorance for just a minute.</p>
<p class="p1">He sat back down, leant in, and hissed, “You can’t just <em>ask</em> people shit like that. How many times have you asked that question?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Just once! I swear,” Gon promised. “But Zushi said you were cool and wouldn’t mind, so I just—”</p>
<p class="p1">“He <em>lied</em>, Freecss,” Killua said, now mortified <em>for</em> Gon. He put his head in both his hands and groaned, “<em>God</em>, he probably just wanted to impress you. I can’t believe you talked to him about this.”</p>
<p class="p1">“He said you’ve bitten him before!”</p>
<p class="p1">“I was <em>drunk</em>,” Killua said. He didn’t get drunk often and only did so at the vampire coven at Delta Sig because that was the only place on campus capable of getting him fucked up. “And I couldn’t talk to him for, like, <em>an entire month</em> afterwards. I was so embarrassed.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Why would you be embarrassed? That’s so cool!”</p>
<p class="p1">“Do you have, like, a vampire fetish or something?” Killua hissed at him, glaring through his fingers.</p>
<p class="p1">Before he could get an answer, their professor arrived and kickstarted the presentation since she was two minutes too late to save Killua from ever having to deal with Freecss’s question in the first place.</p>
<p class="p1">Five minutes into lecture, Freecss passed him a slip of paper. Killua glared at him and Freecss gave him a thumbs up as he opened it. He dragged his glare down to Freecss’ chicken-scratch handwriting, which read, “<em>My blood cells are gonna die anyway, might as well put them to some use</em>.”</p>
<p class="p1">Killua glared at him again, flipped the paper over, and furiously wrote his response:</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1"><span class="s2">🧛♂️</span> <em>Why don’t you just donate it to someone who actually NEEDS IT?!</em></p>
  <p class="p1"><span class="s2">🐺</span> <em>Don’t you need to eat tho???? I don’t see what the problem is.</em></p>
  <p class="p1"><span class="s2">🧛♂️</span> <em>It’s completely inappropriate. I drink bagged blood anyway.</em></p>
  <p class="p1"><span class="s2">🐺</span> <em>Really???? Not even fresh blood????</em></p>
  <p class="p1"><span class="s2">🧛♂️</span> <em>Of course not! That’s mostly illegal</em></p>
  <p class="p1"><span class="s2">🐺</span> <em>Really???? I could go to jail for this????</em></p>
  <p class="p1"><span class="s2">🧛♂️</span> <em>NO It’s complicated, that’s why I said “mostly”.</em></p>
  <p class="p1"><span class="s2">🐺</span> <em>I never knew that! But doesn’t fresh blood taste better?</em></p>
  <p class="p1"><span class="s2">🧛♂️</span> <em>You get used to it. It’s kind of like when humans are candy addicts as kids and then eat nothing but dark chocolate later on in life.</em></p>
  <p class="p1"><span class="s2">🐺</span> <em>I do not like dark chocolate. I like liver.</em></p>
  <p class="p1"><span class="s2">🧛♂️</span> <em>Ew gross I didn’t need to know that</em></p>
  <p class="p1"><span class="s2">🐺</span> <em>It’s good!!</em></p>
  <p class="p1"><span class="s2">🧛♂️</span> <em>Anyway, I can’t really drink copious amounts of fresh blood. I’d have to build up a tolerance again.</em></p>
  <p class="p1"><span class="s2">🐺</span> <em>Well, if you ever need to build up a tolerance, I have plenty of blood to go around.</em></p>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
</blockquote><p class="p1">It was, by far, the weirdest conversation Killua had ever had. He gave Gon a what-the-fuck look, and Gon beamed at him. When they left the lecture hall, Killua was prepared by then with an appropriate answer.</p>
<p class="p1">“You can’t just go around asking vampires this shit,” he said as they left the room and walked together towards the entrance. “For one, you can’t have multiple vampires biting you.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Why not?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Because we all have different venom. If someone else bit you, and then I bit you, I might get sick drinking their venom.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh, I didn’t even think about that,” he hummed, pinching his fingers over his chin. They paused just outside of the building while Freecss mulled it all over, deep in thought. At last, he nodded and said, “Okay, then I just won’t ask anyone else!”</p>
<p class="p1">Killua wondered how many vampires the guy was planning on asking before this conversation.</p>
<p class="p1">Killua shook his head, scoffed under his breath, and walked off as he said, “You’re so weird. Later, dude.”</p>
<p class="p1">That day felt like a snippet from a fever dream, and it all cycled back around to Gon Freecss, the single most sought-after werewolf on campus, volunteering to have his <em>blood leeched from his body </em>like he was talking about taking Killua out to eat or some shit. It was so bizarre to him that he forgot that it was real until he hung out with Zushi later that day.</p>
<p class="p1">They were studying when Killua realized that it was not, in fact, a fever dream of his. He put his pen down, leaning against the table, and stared off into the distance as he whispered, “Freecss asked if I could drink his blood today during English class.”</p>
<p class="p1">Zushi’s pencil slipped through his fingers and toppled onto his notebook. He stared at Killua, who took a moment to meet his eyes. When they did look at one another properly, though, Zushi whispered back, horror in his voice, “I thought he was joking…”</p>
<p class="p1">“Why the fuck would you tell him I drank your blood?” Killua said.</p>
<p class="p1">Zushi put his head in his hands and moaned, “I was <em>drunk</em>, okay?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah, <em>and so was I the night that happened!</em>” he seethed, clenching and unclenching his hands vigorously. “The dude’s from <em>Alaska</em>. He’s probably never seen a vampire <em>up close and personal</em>.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m so embarrassed for you. I’m so sorry to have contributed to this monstrosity of a situation,” Zushi said. He slapped his hands down and decided, “I’ll have a calm, rational conversation with him about how inappropriate that was, and we can move past this.”</p>
<p class="p1">Killua scowled and went back to staring off in the distance as Zushi struggled to get back to reading his textbook. He had reread the same paragraph three times while Killua picked absently at one fang before shrugging offhandedly and saying, “I dunno. Kinda wanna bite him now.”</p>
<p class="p1">“E-Excuse me?” Zushi said, as if Killua had just declared that he was in the mood for In-N-Out.</p>
<p class="p1">Killua shrugged again and said, “I’ve been thinking about it all day. I haven’t had fresh blood in, like, two years. And he said he wouldn’t ask anyone else so I dunno. Kind of an ideal situation if you ask me.”</p>
<p class="p1">“If you wanted to drink fresh blood, I woulda offered it sooner had I known…” Zushi said, distantly, but immediately grimaced when Killua narrowed his eyes, licking at his fangs like a butcher sharpening their knives. Zushi stared at them before shaking his head and deciding, “Nah, never mind. I take that back.”</p>
<p class="p1">“So anyway, what sort of places do werewolves eat?” Killua asked, because he really never paid attention to where Leorio, Kurapika, and Ikalgo ate out, but Zushi did. Most werewolf cuisine was also edible to humans, so Zushi tended to eat out with them more than Killua ever did.</p>
<p class="p1">Zushi gave him a recommendation, which Killua brought with him to class two days from then when he and Freecss were in the same lecture together. This time, Killua went over to where Freecss was sitting and hopped the front row seats on his way to the aisle.</p>
<p class="p1">“Hey Freecss,” he said.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh, you can call me Gon,” he said, to which Killua said, “Whatever.”</p>
<p class="p1">He dropped into the seat beside Freecss—or rather, <em>Gon</em>—and settled in to say, “If you’re still interested and don’t have class after this, I could take you to the Doghouse.”</p>
<p class="p1">Gon squinted at him. “Are you… calling me a dog?” he said, and before Killua could even deny it, Gon grinned devilishly and said, “Kinda kinky.”</p>
<p class="p1">Killua punched him in the arm, which immediately crippled Gon with a groan. “<em>No</em>, you idiot. It’s a restaurant. They sell meat and shit and you gotta eat if we’re doing this.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh! Oh, right, I’ve been there!” Gon said, eagerness mounting full-force. He punched his fists into the air and yanked them down, looking positively <em>ravenous</em> as he seethed, “Holy shit, their food is <em>amazing</em>.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Cool it, hot shot. Down, boy,” Killua teased, and laughed when Gon immediately scowled at him. “It’s what you fucking get after comparing me to <em>Edward Cullen</em>. Consider us even.”</p>
<p class="p1">And, so, after lecture that day, they packed up and went on their merry way across campus to the famous food joint for carnivorous were-people. Truth be told, it was kind of gross. Blood was one thing, but <em>meat?</em> Killua couldn’t even remember liking it when he <em>could</em> eat it.</p>
<p class="p1">He paid for Gon’s meal, and while Gon ate, he caught up on his homework for another class. Mostly, though, he did it to avoid the obvious stares they got from neighboring tables looking especially jealous of Killua for being there with Freecss.</p>
<p class="p1">As he read, Gon sat across from him, his face an absolute mess from devouring his first plate of food. Every meal on the menu seemed to come with seconds, which only <em>possibly </em>made the price more bearable.</p>
<p class="p1">Gon licked his fingers, content, and hummed. Killua lifted his eyes over the page, his arm resting over his raised knee.</p>
<p class="p1">“So were you always a vampire?” Gon asked.</p>
<p class="p1">Killua rose an eyebrow before turning his eyes back to the page. “Yeah. But it’s an age thing.”</p>
<p class="p1">Gon tipped his head to the side. “What do you mean?”</p>
<p class="p1">Killua sighed. He closed his book and set it down so he could study Gon properly when he asked, “Why are you so curious about vampires? You can Google all this shit.”</p>
<p class="p1">Gon shrugged and said, “People are really kinda prejudice against vampires up in Alaska. They think you’re all, like… monsters or something over here, so I dunno. I just wanna get my information from the source.”</p>
<p class="p1">He supposed that made sense. He had heard that northern werewolf packs were especially contemptuous against vampires and demons. Demons were also better acclimated to the heat, so people up in Alaska likely never saw one for themselves unless they decided it was a good idea to visit Texas or something.</p>
<p class="p1">Killua sighed and took pity on the rat bastard. “Fine. You know about human biology, right?”</p>
<p class="p1">Gon nodded intently.</p>
<p class="p1">“Then you probably know that it’s common for humans to become lactose intolerant later on in life. Like, they drink it a bunch when they’re kids ‘cause they need the nutrition, but once they stop drinking it regularly, it fucks with their digestive system when they try it again,” he said, and Gon stared at him like he was a goddamn genius.</p>
<p class="p1">“What does this have to do with vampires,” he whispered, fascinated.</p>
<p class="p1">“I started to get intolerant of human food when I went through puberty. I can still kinda eat some stuff, not a lot, though. Iron-rich foods, that sorta thing.”</p>
<p class="p1">Gon’s eyes were the size of Jupiter. “Then you’d probably like liver.”</p>
<p class="p1">Killua glared at him and insisted, “I am not eating liver.”</p>
<p class="p1">After Gon’s second helping, which he scarfed down equally as fast, they made a pitstop at the bodega down the street so Killua could buy chocolate (not dark chocolate) and a cranberry juice bottle. Gon followed so damn close, strangers might have thought Killua asked him to “heel”. Killua squinted at him as he turned back around to pay for the goods, and Gon followed, his shoulder brushing Killua’s.</p>
<p class="p1">When they left, Gon held the door and asked, “Where are we going?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Your place,” Killua said, and when Gon just stood there, speechless, Killua explained, “Dude, I’m not letting you walk around after this. You’ll be dizzy as fuck.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Really?” Gon said.</p>
<p class="p1">Killua stared at him. “Why do you think we went to the Doghouse?”</p>
<p class="p1">Gon fidgeted, hands in the pocket of his hoodie. He looked down at his feet and said, “Kinda thought it was a date…”</p>
<p class="p1">Killua laughed, only to let out a startled cough when Gon’s cheeks turned pink. Killua turned away, fist over his mouth, and cleared his throat. “W-Well,” he squeaked, voice cracking, “uh, we should—go to your place.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Right! Yes, this way,” Gon said, and the way he sprung back made Killua wonder if that exchange ever even happened.</p>
<p class="p1">Killua put a hand to his spinning head and thought, <em>He’s so weird</em>, but it was more fond now as he followed after Gon across the street.</p>
<p class="p1">Gon’s apartment complex was a brisk fifteen minute walk from the bodega and was joined with a handful of other units in an old, solidly-built brick building. The hallway carpet looked like it was ripped from a local arcade and pasted to the floorboards, and, thankfully, did <em>not</em> encroach on Gon’s actual unit.</p>
<p class="p1">Gon led him inside with a broad sweep of his hand and said, “Welcome to my abode.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Wow, thanks,” Killua droned as he nudged his shoes off.</p>
<p class="p1">Gon locked the door behind them. Killua was busy scoping out the studio. It was small, but he didn’t expect anything more from a college kid in LA. The kitchen was separated only by a rolling island countertop, which was cluttered with books that Gon swept aside into his arms and hastily dumped into a nearby box.</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m still… sorta moving in,” Gon said with a nervous laugh. He kicked a collection of clothes aside, like Killua hadn’t already seen his boxers lying around.</p>
<p class="p1">“It’s fine,” Killua said. “It was kinda sudden. You don’t have to clean up or anything.”</p>
<p class="p1">Gon put his hands in the back pockets of his jeans and just watched Killua roam until Killua opened his refrigerator to stick the cranberry juice inside.</p>
<p class="p1">Gon yelped, lunging to shut the door, but it was too late. Killua had already seen the damage.</p>
<p class="p1">“Holy <em>shit</em>, Gon, that’s so illegal,” Killua laughed as Gon flattened his back against the fridge, arms out to barricade it.</p>
<p class="p1">Gon threw his head back and whined, “You weren’t supposed to <em>look!</em>”</p>
<p class="p1">Killua burst out laughing. He laughed so hard his stomach hurt as he dropped the chocolate and cranberry juice onto the counter and died a little. He expected nothing less from a rural werewolf, and it brought tears to his eyes.</p>
<p class="p1">He pointed a finger at Gon and said, “You’re <em>lucky </em>I’m not human. Zushi would have an aneurysm.”</p>
<p class="p1">Gon frowned, pouting, and went to sit at the counter. He crossed his arms defiantly and muttered, “You weren’t supposed to look.” When he glanced up and caught Killua’s eye, he smiled a little. It was enough for his grin to come back full-force as he once again pretended like nothing had happened. “How does this work?”</p>
<p class="p1"><em>Oh, right</em>, Killua thought, remembering what they came here for in the first place.</p>
<p class="p1">He straightened and, after a split second, pushed the goods from the bodega over to Gon. “So, um—this is for if you get dizzy or something. It’ll only last, like, five minutes depending on how high your blood pressure is.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Is high or low good?”</p>
<p class="p1">“A healthy medium?” he said, uncertain, because he had heard horror stories from friends who tried to drink from high blood pressure individuals and wound up making an absolute mess.</p>
<p class="p1">“Okay,” Gon said, looking rather determined, like he could control his blood pressure.</p>
<p class="p1">Killua resisted the urge to laugh as he grabbed a nearby dish rag. He gestured across the room to where Gon’s couch was covered in pillows and said, “You just, uh, need to lie down.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh, right now?” Gon said, and Killua rolled his eyes and gestured again. Gon scrambled to his feet and flopped onto the couch, hands clasped together over his stomach. “Like this?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah, that’s fine,” Killua said, once again biting back a laugh. He knelt beside the couch as Gon continued to stare at him.</p>
<p class="p1">Until that moment, Killua hadn’t <em>seriously</em> thought this would happen because <em>holy shit, it’s happening</em>. Was he able to sweat? It kind of felt like his hands were sweating. He rubbed them off on his jeans and let out a nervous breath.</p>
<p class="p1">Luckily for most people, vampires had small appetites, which meant Killua was far from likely to drain Gon dry. Still, the fear was still there. Some vampires called it “performance anxiety” where their venom didn’t work, and the term made Killua want to gag. If his venom didn’t heal Gon’s neck, he’d be in <em>deep shit</em>—</p>
<p class="p1">“Ready?” Gon said.</p>
<p class="p1">Killua cleared his throat and rasped, “I just—I wanna check something first. Can I see your arm?”</p>
<p class="p1">Gon held out his arm. Killua took it, gingerly, and resituated his fingers around Gon’s wrist. He turned his arm over, shuffling down a bit to get a better angle. He gums were starting to ache, and he couldn’t quite close his mouth entirely without puncturing his lower gums with his fangs. He half-opened his mouth to pierce Gon’s wrist—he could feel Gon’s pulse under his fingers.</p>
<p class="p1">He hesitated.</p>
<p class="p1">He pulled back.</p>
<p class="p1">With just an ounce more of confidence, he tried again and this time succeeded.</p>
<p class="p1">He pricked Gon’s skin, just enough to cause a hole. He had done it to himself plenty of times, but now when he pulled away, the black dot on Gon’s arm swelled red. A bead of blood bubbled over and dripped like the saliva building on Killua’s tongue. He swallowed the venom and saliva down before laving his tongue over the mark and the bead of blood, coating it in a nice, even layer.</p>
<p class="p1">The blood popped in his mouth like a pomegranate seed. The burst of flavor was just as bright as he’d remembered mortal blood tasting like—<em>intoxicating</em>. He licked his lips, waiting for the wound to heal as venom pooled on his tongue, numbing the temporary flare of sweet, sweet blood in his tongue. The taste was gone in a matter of seconds.</p>
<p class="p1">“Is it good?” Gon asked.</p>
<p class="p1">Killua jumped. His eyes widened as he took in the fact that <em>Gon was still there</em>, and now he was staring at Killua expectant of a four page, double-spaced essay on just how good his blood tasted.</p>
<p class="p1">Killua could barely speak when his fangs were the size of his student debt. “It tastes like blood,” he said, and that was true—for him, at least.</p>
<p class="p1">Gon frowned, deflating back on the pillows. “Oh,” he said.</p>
<p class="p1">Killua couldn’t help but laugh. “Why? What did you expect me to say, that your blood is ‘special’ or something?”</p>
<p class="p1">Gon pouted, blushing like he had when he admitted that he thought this was a date. “Yeah, kinda,” he muttered.</p>
<p class="p1">“Your blood isn’t special, dude,” Killua said. He ran a thumb over the mark that was now nothing more than a pale white scar on Gon’s forearm. As he moved back up to Gon’s head, he added, “It does taste good, though.”</p>
<p class="p1">Gon’s expression brightened. He tipped his chin up, cleared his throat, and looked to the ceiling as Killua’s fangs drew near his neck. Killua glanced up at Gon’s eyes one last time before closing them, his lips grazing over Gon’s fluttering pulse beneath his skin.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>Here goes nothing</em>, he thought before sinking his fangs in.</p>
<p class="p1">The two puncture wounds immediately gave way to a bubble of blood as Killua’s lips latched on to control the flow and prevent it from spilling over. It had been a while since he last did this—two years, in fact, since he drank Zushi’s blood—so it was awkward at first. He raised himself up for better leverage, his knee falling onto the edge of the sofa as he held onto Gon’s shoulders with both hands, the dish towel abandoned on the floor.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>God</em>, it tasted even <em>better</em> than he remembered. Those first few days after drinking Zushi’s blood, Killua had convinced himself that it was too sweet—too much like candy for him to fathom drinking every week—but that wasn’t it at all.</p>
<p class="p1">It really <em>was</em> addicting.</p>
<p class="p1">But then, several minutes from then, his appetite was gone.</p>
<p class="p1">His neck hurt from being bent over Gon for so long. He used the dish rag to catch the spill while Killua swallowed the thick blood in his mouth and prepped venom to heal the wound. He licked up the trickle of blood that had already started to slow from the puncture wounds, where the ducts in his fangs and let some venom leak out.</p>
<p class="p1">He licked Gon’s neck clean, and it wasn’t until after that he realized how weird that must have been—like when Gon licked his fingers clean at the Doghouse.</p>
<p class="p1">“Sorry,” Killua rasped, clearing his throat. The blood was thick at the back of his throat, like chocolate.</p>
<p class="p1">“It’s fine,” Gon squeaked. He blinked slowly and said, “I thought you said it’d be, like, five minutes.”</p>
<p class="p1">“It was,” he said, until Gon showed him the stopwatch he had on his phone.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>Fifteen minutes</em>.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh, shit, I’m so sorry,” Killua said, covering his mouth.</p>
<p class="p1">“S’fine,” Gon said, half-getting up. Before Killua could even stop him, Gon’s hand missed the edge of the couch and he nearly flopped right off. Killua pushed him back down before running to fetch the cranberry juice and chocolate. Gon took the juice and struggled to open the cap, so Killua did it for him before undoing the wrapper.</p>
<p class="p1">Gon shook his head, eyes closed, and said, “Can’t eat chocolate.”</p>
<p class="p1">“I thought you liked milk chocolate,” Killua said, but too late he remembered: Dogs can’t eat chocolate. He slapped his hand to his forehead. “Shit, sorry.”</p>
<p class="p1">Gon smiled before taking a sip of juice. “At least I can have cranberries, though,” he said. He took another sip. “In small doses.”</p>
<p class="p1">Killua laughed. He dropped onto the edge of the couch next to Gon’s raised knees. He leant over his thighs and tossed the chocolate bar onto the coffee table. He looked back at Gon to double-check the puncture wounds. The skin was stained red around it, and the wounds were solid black dots now. A dark red stripe had slipped down when Killua ran to get the juice, though, so he reached over as Gon downed another few gulps of the juice.</p>
<p class="p1">He brushed his thumb over Gon’s neck, swiping up the trickle of blood onto his finger. When he pulled back and stuck it in his mouth, Gon stared at him. Killua sucked his thumb clean before saying, “What?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Nothing,” Gon said. Killua hummed, unconvinced, and thankfully, he didn’t have to wait long before Gon confessed, “I actually only asked you to drink my blood as a pick-up line.”</p>
<p class="p1">Killua blinked, dumbfounded, before twisting around to stare at Gon. Gon’s eyes were closed again, and considering how pale he was now, he looked half-dead. “What?” he said.</p>
<p class="p1">Gon cleared his throat. “I wanted to ask you out. This was fun, though.”</p>
<p class="p1">“What the fuck, Gon, that’s such a <em>weird</em> pick-up line,” Killua said, and Gon grinned sleepily. “You didn’t have to let me drink your fucking blood to get me to go out with you.”</p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah… but it worked out okay,” Gon said.</p>
<p class="p1">Maybe if Gon wasn’t half-unconscious and missing a pint of blood, Killua would have socked him upside the head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just love the premise of werewolves being like "THEY'RE MONSTERS, LOOK AT THEM" and vampires are just over here coexisting with their prey, only taking what they need, not killing their prey and meanwhile werewolves are out here tackling unsuspecting squirrels on the side of the road and stashing them in their refrigerators for later. I imagine Killua's family is like "Werewolves... what disgusting creatures" all high-and-mighty like.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>